Warp Darkmatter
Warp Darkmatter is a recurring antagonist from the cartoon series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''(based on the fictional show from ''Toy Story).'' He was once a respected space ranger and partner of Buzz Lightyear, but is secretly Emperor Zurg's right-hand man and enforcer. He is also the hidden secondary antagonist of ''The Adventure Begins. He was voiced by Diedrich Bader. History ''The Adventure Begins'' In the beginning of the movie, Buzz Lightyear and Warp Darkmatter were partners as well as best friends (or so Buzz thought), sent by Star Command in order to search for three missing Little Green Men, stumbling upon one of Zurg's secret bases on a uncharted moon, where the Evil Emperor himself tortured the LGMs for information about their mind-link. Buzz and Warp then rescued the LGMs, however, forcing Zurg to escape, leaving his army of Hornets to attack and activating the self-destruct sequence on his way out. In the chaos, Warp was pinned under some debris and Buzz attempted to save him, but Warp insisted Buzz to leave without him, pressing a button to force him to escape while he was caught in the explosion, leaving the devastated Buzz to presume that he's dead. Later, Zurg had gained a new henchman named Agent Z (with the help from Brain Pods and Grubs), who leads several Hornets to attack the homeworld of the Little Green Men in order to steal the Uni-Mind, the mystical orb which psychically connected all LGM-kind. Despite the best efforts of Buzz and his new robot partner, XR, Agent Z trumped them with his impressive skills and cybernetic arm which housed a multitude of weapons, allowing Zurg and his forces to make off with Uni-Mind in order to use it to mentally enslave the entire galaxy. Later, when Buzz invades Planet Z, Agent Z battles with Buzz, but Buzz manages to defeat Agent Z and hold him at laser point. It was then that Agent Z takes off his helmet and reveals himself to be Warp Darkmatter, shocking Buzz long enough for him to punch him unconscious. When Buzz regains consciousness, Warp reveals that he had been working for Zurg ever since his training days at the academy, serving as a spy within Star Command until he had learned of the Uni-Mind's existence. Warp also revealed that the previous kidnapping of the LGMs and the self-destruction sequence were nothing but ruses to fake his death in order to sever his ties with Star Command, and that he finds the epitome of evil to be more fun and profitable. This leaves Buzz so shocked and furious of the fact that he considered Warp as a close friend. Zurg then taunted Lightyear on his naive friendship with Darkmatter, and then plans to use the corrupt Uni-Mind to enslave him as well. However, Buzz is rescued by XR and Star Command's janitor Booster. Zurg orders Warp to kill Lightyear, but was knocked down by Tangean Princess Mira Nova disguised as a hornet. When XR and Booster crash-land, Warp tries to take a shot at them, but Mira ejects Booster out of the ship and unto Darkmatter, pinning him down and bruising his ego. Warp is then cuffed to a pole and begs for help when Zurg's laser begins to blow. He is then escorted by Booster and XR, becoming scared when they parachute off the building to safety. Meanwhile, Buzz and Mira restore the Uni-Mind by ghosting Buzz into it. Warp believes Buzz to be dead at this point, only to be disappointed when he turns out alive, thus foiling Zurg's plans for conquest. With Zurg's plot foiled, Warp is taken into custody by Star Command afterwards. TV series In the TV series, Warp has escaped from prison and continues working as Zurg's right-hand man while trying to eliminate Buzz in revenge for foiling his plans. Many of Zurg and Warp's plots involve the creation of the vampire robot Nos-4-A2 (who would later rebel against them in later episodes), stealing a powerful gas that would devolve anyone who smells it, and kidnapping XR to gain access of Star Command's intelligence. It is also revealed that during his training days at the Academy, Warp had secretly supplied Zurg with stolen armory and intelligence from Star Command in exchange for profit, and that he currently owns an unnamed moon as a vacation resort during personal days. Despite being Buzz's current rival, Warp holds a sense of honor, as in the episode "Tag Team" where he and Buzz are forced to make a truce after they both fitted with implants by Chlorm Scientists that start to interfere their lifestyles, and in a brief moment of conscience, Warp saves Buzz from being dissected by the scientists. In the episode "Ancient Evil", he even helped Buzz in defeating the ancient Natron as revenge against the latter for nearly draining his life force. Gallery WarpAgentZ.png Zurg_and_agent_z.JPG Trivia *When Warp wears his helmet, he bears a physical resemblance to Moltar. Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Rivals Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:On & Off Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Gaolers Category:Spy Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Knights Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Greedy Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Affably Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cheater Category:Thugs Category:Cowards Category:Inmates Category:Deal Makers Category:Military Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spoiled Brats